One key element in learning how to play an instrument is learning a configuration to generate each respective specific note. Stringed instruments generate different notes by changing the effective vibrational length of the respective string. Each string spans between a location on a bridge, across a nut, and terminates at a respective tuning peg of an engaged tuning machine. The vibrating length of the string is altered by compressing the string against a fingerboard. Some stringed instruments include a series of frets located along the fingerboard in accordance with a scale. The string is compressed against the respective fret to generate the desired note. Other stringed instruments are fretless, where the musician would compress the string against the fingerboard. The location where the string contacts the fingerboard would define the generated note. The music student would need to become familiar with each location where the string would need to be compressed to generate each respective note as part of the learning process.
There are many prior art references to methods to teach instruments and, in particular, teaching devices for teaching an individual how to play string instruments, and more specifically a guitar. A representative example of this in the prior art is Aleksa, D410,671. The Aleksa device is a teaching method specifically for guitar players, wherein the teachings of Aleksa are limited to a design application that fails to include a method.
Another example in the prior art includes Kennedy, U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,605. The Kennedy device is a method to assist in music training in general, including electronic keyboards.
Another reference in the prior art is Ravagni U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,023. This reference is a stringed instrument finger positioning guide and method for teaching students to read music. In this application the fingers of the person playing the instrument are positioned by use of a series of markings both of the front of the neck as well as the side of the neck. Through shear repetition using the method that is taught in this application the beginner player will become more proficient and develop in essence what amounts to muscle memory. This is particularly important because each string has multiple notes depending of the position of the person's fingers on the fret board.
Another reference in the prior art is Sciortino, U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,768. This reference teaches a musical instrument neck illuminator using fiber optics. The current application does not use fiber optics nor is it limited to a neck illuminator. The current application teaches a method by which a person learns to play the guitar through the correct positioning of his or her fingers on the fret board.
Guitars are commonly designed having two primary components: (1) a body and (2) a neck. The neck can be permanently attached to the body or removably attached to the body.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an easily adapting a stringed instrument to aid in training an individual how to play the instrument. The instrument can be any stringed instrument including guitars, bass guitars, violins, cellos, banjos, mandolins, and the like.